An ongoing Cancer Education Program at this University will be utilized as the base for the new proposed program. The objectives of the proposed program are: (1) To continue to improve and extend cancer education for undergraduate, graduate and post-graduate students to enhance knowledge about oral cancer. (2) To carry on oral cancer education program to the practicing dentists in the state that will result in larger numbers of patients with oral cancer being detected, and the cancers being detected at an earlier stage. (3) To implement an educational program for screening a large segment of the older cancer-prone population for oral cancer by employing dental hygiene students. (4) To aid in maintaining the established tissue diagnostic service and tumor registry as oral cancer educational tools at the undergraduate, graduate and post-graduate levels. The Cancer Education Program at the undergraduate and graduate levels will be continued as at present with little augmentation or change in format because of lack of flexibility of curriculum. A continuing education program has been devised to ensure professional programs on oral cancer at meetings of all district dental societies in the state. Multidisciplinary educational service programs have been devised to: (1) Screen a large segment of older, cancer-prone individuals residing in nursing homes throughout the state for oral cancer, utilizing dental hygiene students under appropriate supervision. (2) Utilize the tissue diagnostic service and oral tumor registry directly in oral cancer education, one outlet being a proposed oral cancer bulletin program for all practicing dentists in the state.